ForeverAlways…
by Lauren Kurosaki
Summary: Something's odd with Lucy... Is something wrong? Something bugging her? READ to find out. I know I suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

Forever...Always...

'Hey Luce! Wanna go on a mission?!' Yelled Natsu

'Um I don't know I might have to think about it for a moment!' Lucy screamed from the other side of the guild

'Oi you two! Don't yell!' Gray yelled

'Easy for you to say!' Natsu shouted

'What did you say?! Flame brain?!'

'Oh... DO YOU WANNA FIGHT?! HUH?! BRING IT ON MOTHERFUCKER!'

Before Gray and Natsu began Lucy came in and pulled Natsu back.

'Natsu...Calm Down...' Lucy said smiling hugging him sweetly.

Her face dug deep into his scarf. She lost her thoughts for a moment. She REALLY liked Natsu, but she didn't think he did.

Natsu turned around to see Lucy asleep, standing up, her face in his scarf. Everyone was silent to she Lucy. Natsu picked her up and said to everyone

'Im taking Lucy home'

Gray gave him the yeah-whatever face.

Natsu stepped out of the guild through the streets. It was night so he knew it was ok for her to fall asleep. Natsu could tell she was cold so he took is scarf off and put it on Lucy.

'**Lucy...I Love You...**'

He had to say it now because he just couldn't say it to her face.

They got to Lucy's house he placed Lucy on her bed. He took his scarf and put it back on.

Suddenly Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm and said

'Stay with me Natsu...I...I** love you'**

Natsu put his forehead to hers and said

'**I love you too...'**

Natsu laid down next to her and...

UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER GUYS! SEE Y'ALL LATER!


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Always...

Natsu and Lucy slowly leaned closer to each other and Natsu gave Lucy a nice sweet kiss...awwww Lucy was so happy! She was happy he liked her back!

Lucy fell asleep and was having a really cheesy dream, but it was also the best dream ever...

Lucy's Dream

'Huh? Mmm...Where am I?' Lucy said whilst rubbing her eyes.

Lucy looked around to spot someone in the corner of her eye. Lucy flashed her head round to see natsu... With...LISANNA!

'THAT EVIL BITCH!' Lucy thought clenching her fists. Lucy sped walked to Lisanna and Natsu. When Lucy got closer, she could hear that they where arguing about something, Lucy couldn't hear them. So she got closer. But unfortunately they spotted her

'Lucy...what are you doing here?' Natsu said

'Well obviously this is my dream so why shouldn't I be here? Hmm? I'm waiting for an answer!'

'Hey Natsu you really wanna be with this girl? I mean look at her...' Lisanna whispered.

Lisanna stroked Natsu's chest and said

'Don't you want to be with me?...'

Lisanna gave Natsu the puppy-dog-eyes. Lucy just stared at them both. Obviously she could hear their conversation. Lucy started to get teary eyed.

'Lisanna...'whispered Natsu

Suddenly Natsu slapped Lisanna.

'YOU BITCH! WHY DO I WANT TO BE WITH YOU?!'

Lisanna started to cry then she turned and ran away into the horizon behind her.

'I'm sorry Lucy... I never want to be with HER'

Just before Natsu could kiss Lucy...

End of dream...

'Lucy...Lucy...oh your awake!' Natsu said

'Hmm yeah!' Lucy said giving Natsu a cute smile

Lucy then leaned in quickly to give Natsu a shy kiss on the cheek. She blushed.

'Hehe...' Lucy giggled.

'Oh Natsu! I can smell pancakes! Did you make them for me...?'

'Yeah just for you...'

When Natsu was gonna kiss Lucy happy popped up from the window and said

'You **_llliiiikkkeeee_** h-'

Before he could continue Natsu slammed the window shut.

'Its ok Natsu...I know you like me it's ok' Lucy whispered

'Well yeah...that's true...I love you Lucy...'

'Me too!'

They then went to the table and ate. When they finished Lucy said she was going to go for a bath.

'Well see you in 20 minutes or so!' Lucy laughed.

'See ya!' Natsu said back

20 minutes later...

'Ok I'm done lets go to the guild...…it's nine already?! Lets hurry!'

They both went out...holding hands... They couldn't spot happy...**Oh no!** Lucy knew where happy went... **To the guild!** He was going to tell **EVERYONE!** That stupid cat! Lucy is gonna kill that cat...

UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER GUYS! I know my story's are rubbish it's my second fanfic so feel free to write complaints. Short chapters too hehe... I'm lazy... BYE GUYS!


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu and Lucy ran towards the guild, they knew what was going to happen…

NATSU'S POV 

_I totally regret looking after that cat, I should have just let Lisanna do all the work, if I knew what was going to happen to this very day, then I would never have taken that egg._

'Natsu, what are we going to do?' Lucy said with a slight worry on her

'_Oh no, Lucy's relying on me now! This is bad if I say I don't know she'll get angry and might never go to Fairy Tail! I want her to stay with me…'_

END OF NATSU'S POV

'Natsu…NATSU! Quit day dreaming '

'Oh sorry, oh no! Fairy Tail is up ahead! We need to plan this out…'

Natsu and Lucy ran round to the back of the guild and thought of a plan.

'Okay, Lucy, you walk into the guild and act like nothing has happened then, not long after, I come in, then when we find Happy tell him that there is a fish stall outside, after that, we run to see Happy leave Magnolia to find some one with magical memory eraser abilities, finally we go back to Magnolia, buy some fish because we said we were going to go to the fish stall and then enter Fairy Tail like nothing happened! Get plan or what?!'

'Well that's all we got so lets do this!' Lucy said

Lucy entered the guild and was looking for Happy

'Okay Happy where are you?'

After searching high and low Lucy finally found happy next to Mira-Jane who was busy talking to Erza about if there's going to be anymore S class missions upstairs and Erza wasn't paying attention, she was just eating a huge slice of strawbeery cake.

Suddenly Natsu came in.

'HAPPPPYYYYY! There's a fish stall outside!' Natsu shouted '50% OFF!'

Happy said 'aye sir!' and flew out the guilds doors

'Lucy, now's our chance!'

Lucy gave a slight nod and they both jogged out'

Happy was looking for the stall. He couldn't find it anywhere

'Lucy…'

'Natsu…'

'LETS DO THIS!'

UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS DON'T FORGET IF YOU WANT TO PM ME I WILL SURLY REPLY! SEE YOU

RISE

BOW

AYE SIR!

Bleachxxx


End file.
